A Little Space In Your Heart
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: [REPUBLISH]"Jika ada sedikit saja celah di hatimu, bolehkah untuk kusinggahi?" The side story of 49 Days by Alenta93 #challengefic #kasaki #slightakaki #warninginside #coverimageisnotmine


**A Little Space in Your Heart**

proudly presented by **R.Y.U.U**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

─for taking challenge, **side story of (last chapter) 49 Days by Alenta93**─

Warning!

MxM, KasaKi/slight!AkaKi, AU,OS-nosequel,typos, fluffy romance?,1stPOV of KasamatsuYukio, based on 49 Days last chapter by Alenta93

―

Konnichiwa!

Hi guys, here I republish challenge-fic by the theme―let's say "side story of partner's"/ok, forget it/ where is this fic, actually, already published in Alenta93's story list. Bcz it's a sequel-fic so if you curious bout the original main story, just visit 49 Days © Alenta93. Ok, here we go...

ENJOY, EVERYONE!

…

Kamar itu tampak lengang ketika kujejakkan kaki ke dalamnya. Hanya suara samar gemericik air dari kamar mandi dan sesekali senandung asal dari si pemilik kamar. Hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak seberantakan yang kukira. Cukup wajar sebagai kamar laki-laki.

Belum lepas dari pemandangan sudut-sudut kamar yang cukup luas dengan dekorasi minimalis itu, perhatianku teralih oleh suara gesekan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

Pemuda pirang itu keluar dari sana dengan tubuh setengah basah dan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang. Beberapa bulir air menetes dari ujung-ujung surai madunya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari tanpa kehilangan fokus akan tujuannya, sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiranku yang tengah duduk tenang di ranjangnya. Aku masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya; mengeluarkan sehelai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna gelap dan memakainya bersama sehelai kemeja tipis lengan panjang, sebelum berputar dan―

"Huwaa! _S-Senpai_?! Sejak kapan...?" Guratan merah muda tertoreh di kedua belah pipinya. Manis―ah, maksudku, warnanya seperti permen kapas yang manis.

"Belum lama setelah kau masuk kamar mandi. "Kusilangkan kaki, menyamankan dudukku. "Kakakmu yang menyuruhku," ujarku kemudian, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Pemuda bermanik madu itu beralih untuk mengambil sepotong celana denim, "Harusnya _Senpai_ menyapaku, memberitahu keberadaanmu. Kau mulai mirip seperti Kuroko_cchi_'_ssu_," protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut bak anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Oh, ayolah...

"Tadinya aku juga berniat begitu, tapi tampaknya isi lemari itu lebih menarik bagimu. "Aku melipat kedua lenganku di depan dada sebelum mengedikkan dagu pada lemari yang memenuhi salah satu dinding di sana. "Dan kau langsung ganti baju."

"Habis mandi tentu saja ganti baju,_deshou_?" Suara itu makin samar saat Kise melangkah ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, berganti celana di sana.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku," ujarku akhirnya, bertepatan saat pemuda jangkung itu keluar dari balik pintu sudah dengan pakaian lengkap.

Memandangku sejenak, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum ringan, seringan ketika ia berkata,"_Daijoubu'ssu yo_," lalu mematut diri pada cermin besar di dekat lemarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa _Senpai_ datang sepagi ini ke rumah?"

"_Mukae ni kitanda_."(Aku datang untuk menjemputmu)

Semerta-merta, Kise menoleh. Alisnya berkerut samar seraya memandang tepat ke dalam _onyx _milikku, sepertinya meminta penjelasan.

"Kau akan pergi ke sana, kan? Makanya aku datang menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi bersama."

Menelengkan kepalanya, Kise kembali bertanya, "Maksudnya, _Senpai_ akan mengantarku ke Kyoto?" seolah meminta penjelasan lain, atau hanya memastikan? Entahlah. Sorot matanya tampak ragu, meski akhirnya tertawa. Membuatku ganti bertanya-tanya dalam benakku sendiri. Apa aku melakukan hal yang tak perlu?

…

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata almarhum kapten legendaris itu menyukai boneka. Apa itu beruang?" Pandanganku tak lepas dari jalanan di depan sana saat kubuka obrolan basa-basi ini dengannya―mengetahui benda yang sedari tadi berada ditangannya.

Kudengar ia tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "_Sonna koto janaissu yo_. (Bukan begitu'_ssu yo_)" Jeda. "Ini adalah kenangan kami. Kebahagiaan terakhir sebelum ia pergi." Ia melanjutkan. Dari nada bicara yang kudengar, dapat kubayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya. Juga sorot mata yang sendu itu. Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah.

"_Warui_..."(Maaf...) gumamku, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kaku dan pengecut, itulah aku.

Tak lama, ia menoleh, tepat saat kuberhentikan mobil kami karena lampu merah.

Demi Tuhan, aku melihat sinar di wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum padaku, seolah berkata,_tidak apa_. Seperti ketika kau melihat seorang malaikat turun ke Bumi dengan lingkaran _hollow_ di atas kepalanya―

DIINN!

Bagus. Terima kasih untuk mobil di belakang kami yang telah membantuku bangun dari mimpi siang bolong ini.

Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang karena jalanan yang cukup ramai. Setelah obrolan yang gagal itu, aku tak lagi mencoba membuka percakapan. Kupikir dia akan marah padaku dan malas mengajak bicara orang kaku dan canggung sepertiku, tapi―

"_Senpai,ore wo mukae ni kuru tte wazawaza ssu ka_?"(_Senpai_, kau memang sengaja repot-repot datang hanya untuk mengantarku'_ssu_?)

Kali ini aku tak langsung menjawab melainkan berdeham ringan. "_Ore? Suru wake nai darou_?" (Aku? Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya kan?) Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Kebetulan ada pekerjaan untuk mengambil beberapa gambar di Kyoto, jadi sekalian saja." Aku mengangkat bahu, beralasan. Oh, andai dia tahu yang sebenarnya...

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jeda. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan _senpai_. Aku tidak mau menerima kebaikan _senpai_ tanpa bisa mengembalikannya." Lagi-lagi, ia tersenyum dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Aku pun berdecak. "Kau tahu, aku mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan kita."

Ia masih tersenyum, namun aku tahu ada rasa bersalah di sana. Selebihnya, kami menghabiskan waktu dalam diam ketika kutahu pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingku ini tertidur. Mungkin ia masih lelah karena pekerjaan modelnya.

…

Setelah mengemudi selama kurang lebih... tujuh jam? Oh, pantas punggungku mulai sakit sekarang.

"Oi, Kise. Cepat bangun. Sudah sampai."

Tak ada jawaban.

Oh ayolah, haruskah aku...

Baru saja tangan ini ingin menyentuh pundaknya sebelum kuhentikan dan mengambang diudara ketika―

"Nghh... Akashi_cchi_..."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan tanganku tak sampai menyentuhnya. Ya, aku tahu dia hanya mengigau. Tapi... itu berarti sejak tadi ia hanya memikirkan mantan kapten timnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Tersenyum getir, aku menarik diri. Memutuskan membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama bersama mantan kekasihnya di alam mimpi. Pada dasarnya, aku memang orang yang tidak tegaan. Tidak tega terhadap orang lain tapi bersikap masokis terhadap diri sendiri? Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Aku ini pengecut.

…

Mataku teralih dari pemandangan dua bukit yang membentang hijau di sana ketika kudengar suara _blam_ dari mobil.

"_Senpai_, kenapa tak membangunkanku?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya, seolah kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya berkilat menatapku. "Kau terlihat kelelahan. Jadi kubiarkan saja sebentar." Kuhisap kembali batang rokok yang tinggal separuh, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kelabu di udara.

Tanpa kusadari sejak kapan, Kise sudah berada tepat di sampingku dan―

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Berhentilah merokok! Apa _senpai_ tidak mau panjang umur, hm?" ―mengomel, lalu menyambar rokok dari sela jariku begitu saja.

"Aku tahu," gumamku serak.

"_Senpai _ini terlalu menyepelekan. Bagaimana kalau asmamu kambuh dan―"

"Hei, kau akan terlambat mengunjungi Akashi Seijuurou kalau terus mengomeliku."

Mengangkat salah satu pergelangan tangannya, ia memekik. "Gawat! Sudah jam segini!_Senpai_, aku pergi dulu ya!_Renraku suru ssu yo_! (Aku akan menghubungimu_ssu_!)"Pemuda tinggi itu berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya, yang hanya kubalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

Baiklah, sekarang aku harus mulai darimana?

Kuraih kameraku dari _dashboard_ mobil dan mulai melukis. Ya, melukis dengan caraku sendiri. Melukis dengan teknik _photography_. Mengabadikan setiap hal yang kulihat.

Jika kau berdiri tepat di belakang tembok bangunan utama_Exhibition Hall of the Kyoto National Museum_ yang menghadap barat, kau akan melihat dua bukit berjajar dengan lembah kehijauan di antara keduanya.

Di sebelah utara adalah gunung dimana kuil Kiyomizu dibangun, sedangkan sebelah selatan adalah Gunung Amidagami dimana Hideyoshi* dimakamkan. Di antaranya terdapat lembah yang disebut Toribeno. Di sanalah para leluhur kerajaan sejak jaman Heian dimakamkan. Makam termahal dan bersejarah di negeri ini. Di sana, di antara batu nisan yang berjajar dengan tulisan huruf-huruf kuno itu, salah satu kompleksnya tertulis nama keluarga Akashi. Aku tidak heran sama sekali. Ia orang hebat yang lahir dari garis keturunan ningrat. Segala sesuatu dinyatakan sempurna kalau itu menyangkut dirinya. Sebagai seorang kapten, siswa teladan, pewaris kerajaan bisnis, dan... sebagai kekasih Kise Ryouta, semasa hidupnya.

Sekarang pun masih sama dan akan terus begitu, sepertinya. Walau ia tak mengatakannya, walau ia sudah bisa tertawa lepas lagi setelah kematian Akashi, tapi keberadaan Akashi tak pernah lepas dari hatinya. Tak akan tergantikan.

Suara lensa kamera menyadarkanku. Tertawa hambar, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kukakukan di sini. Pekerjaan? Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang menyuruhku mengambil gambar di Kyoto.

Baru saja kuputuskan untuk mengambil satu gambar lagi saat ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar.

―

**From : Kise Ryouta**

**Sub : Ikou! (^o^)/**

**Wed, 04:20 PM**

**Senpai, aku sudah selesai. Bisakah kau turun menuju Gion-doori? Aku ada di sekitar situ. Matteru ssu yo (Aku menunggumu ssu) (*´ω****)****ﾉｼ**

―**end of message―**

―

Aku berdecak, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celana dan membereskan kameraku.

Kenapa tidak dia saja yang kembali ke sini? Kenapa harus aku yang pergi ke sana? Merepotkan.

Tapi... ya, kau tahu, toh aku tak pernah bisa menolaknya.

Dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di saku mantel tebalku, kaki ini terus melangkah menyusuri Gion-doori, sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai tak jauh dari area _Toribeyama Graveyard_. Hampir sepanjang jalanan ini dihuni oleh toko pernak-pernik khas Kyoto.

Melongokkan kepala ke sana-kemari, tak juga kutemukan bocah pirang sial itu. Dia benar-benar membuatku―

PUK!

Secepat kilat aku menoleh ketika mendapati tepukan di pundakku, membuat leherku bergemelutuk nyaris patah. Sudah kusiapkan sumpah serapah untuk si pirang idiot karena telah membuatku berputar-putar di sore yang semakin dingin ini. Tapi, semua umpatan itu terpaksa kutelan kembali saat sebuah beruang besar―maksudku bukan sungguhan, seseorang dengan kostum beruang gendut― berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia menyodorkan sebuah balon berwarna merah cerah yang diujung talinya terdapat gulungan kertas. Pesan untukku?

Aku tidak bertanya padanya― Demi Tuhan, orang dewasa waras mana yang akan bercakap-cakap dengan badut beruang?― dan ia pun lenyap di tengah kerumunan lalu-lalang pejalan kaki lainnya setelah melambaikan tangan.

Kubuka gulungan kertas itu dan aku tahu benar tulisan siapa yang tergores di atasnya.

―

**Senpai, Akashicchi pernah berkata padaku...**

**"Suatu saat nanti, tentunya kau akan menemukan sosok yang berarti bagimu"**

**Akhirnya aku sadar, orang itu berada sedekat ini. Orang yang selalu ada bagiku. Orang yang tak sempurna, namun melengkapi...**

―

Aku tak lagi memperhatikan tulisan yang kini tampak buram di mataku ketika sepasang ujung sepatu _keds _muncul di hadapanku.

Ia kini berdiri menjulang tepat di depan mataku. Surai pirangnya berkilau keemasan ditempa sisa-sisa cahaya matahari sore. Wajahnya secerah untaian bunga daisy yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"_Senpai_... maukah kau..."

Aku tak tahu... entahlah, setan apa yang merasukinya setelah mengunjungi makam Akashi, tapi kuharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Apa kau mencoba melamarku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu... aku..." Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya. Kini ia lebih mirip bunga sakura ketimbang daisy.

Aku tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan entah kalimat macam apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi atau romantisme. Bukannya benci, hanya saja tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Membuatku canggung dan tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu, Kise."

Aku merogoh salah satu saku mantelku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru warna merah tua. "Haruskah aku berlutut sambil berkata _aku mencintaimu, menikahlah denganku Kise Ryouta,_ begitu?"

"_S-senpai_... apa yang..."

Tak lagi merah muda, kini wajah cantik pemuda _blonde_ itu memerah padam, mirip bunga mawar yang baru saja mekar.

Dan jangan kau kira aku baik-baik saja. Tidak. Aku tidak benar-benar berlutut di hadapannya. Meski begitu, tetap saja lutut ini terasa lemas, tanganku sedikit gemetar―jika ia memperhatikannya, oh, kuharap tidak― dan seluruh tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Kurasakan aliran darahku naik, membuat kepalaku memanas. Kuharap ia tak melihat wajahku memerah juga.

Tak bisa berdiam dengan posisi ini lebih lama―menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin kepada sesama pria di pinggir jalanan yang ramai―segera kuraih tangan kirinya lalu kusematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Selama kau tidak melepas lalu membuangnya, kuanggap jawabanmu 'ya'."

Kusambar _bouquet_ daisy itu dan beralih menggandeng pergelangan tangannya, menariknya berjalan keluar dari area Gion-doori.

"Ini untukku?" Aku bertanya, mencoba mengenyahkan atmosfir canggung yang mencekik ini.

"Eh? I-iya, _Senpai_"

"Kau tahu, aku tak suka bunga."

"Eeehh?! Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau sering memotret bunga?" Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, serius dan bingung. Bocah pirang ini memang pandai bermain ekspresi, tapi ketika kau menatap ke dalam kepingan madu itu lebih dalam, kau akan tahu. Dia hanya bocah polos yang tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"Guratan merah itu muncul lagi. "Aku tidak sengaja melihat hasil fotomu... Yang paling banyak di antaranya adalah bunga daisy. Jadi kupikir..."

Karena bunga itu mirip denganmu. Cerah dan tampak ceria. Menyerap energi dari cahaya matahari lalu memantulkannya lewat senyum yang hangat. Membuat orang di sekitarmu merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat...

Tentu saja, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada si bodoh ini. Itu terlalu memalukan.

"_Senpai_! Kenapa diam saja? Kau dengar aku bicara apa barusan?"

"Apa?"

"_Mou_... kubilang, Murasakibara_cchi_ mengundangku dan yang lainnya untuk makan malam di _cafe_nya. Aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau aku bersama _senpai_, jadi mereka ingin kau juga datang. Mau ya? Ya ya ya?"

Aku mendesah lelah. "Baiklah..." Sontak ia melonjak kegirangan. Aku penasaran. Darimana ia dapatkan semangat yang berlebihan itu? Kurasa dugaanku salah kalau tadi kukira ia lelah sampai ketiduran dalam perjalanan.

Ya, dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Kelinci _energizer_ yang berisik, tak bisa diam, namun menggemaskan.

Hei, Akashi Seijuurou, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaganya. Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk kebahagiaannya.

…

…

―end―

*Hideyoshi :Toyotomi Hideyoshi(lahir 2 Februari 1536 – meninggal 18 September1598 pada umur 62 tahun) adalah pemimpinJepang mulai dari zaman Sengoku sampai

zaman Azuchi Momoyama. _Wikipedia_

A.N

Haloooo minna san! Gimana gimana gimana? Kuharap nggak sehancur bayanganku (つω`*) I know, im bad at fluffy story as always.

Nah, dengan demikian, utang challenge pun lunas *tebarkonfeti*

Baiklah, yang mau protes langsung dikolom review aja ya minna san. Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada seluruh readers, reviewers dan silentreader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir.

rgds,

RYUU


End file.
